<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goatsong by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005235">Goatsong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur'>Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Casually-Committed Crime, Crossover, Curses, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Language, Lighthearted, Magical Artifacts, Mild Sexual Content, Monsters, POV Second Person, Reckless Heccin' Behavior, Slice of Life (By Monster Prom Standards), Video Game Mechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The chance you took, on this particular lunch period, happened to take the form of letting Damien LaVey, literal hellspawn, shoot you in the head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Kuwata Leon &amp; Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon &amp; Damien LaVey, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chaotic Good Rocks Ever On - Flynn's Birthday 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goatsong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwynnzies/gifts">Flynn Zephyr (fwynnzies)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon.</p><p>Leon No-Middle-Name Kuwata.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Leon Leon Leon Leon <em>Leon.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>You stupid, <em>magnificent</em> little goaty man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Did you <em>really </em>think it was gonna be that easy to learn the ways of Damien "DAMIEN FUCKIN' LAVEY, BITCHEEEEEEES!" LaVey, Prince of the Eighth Circle of Hell, biggest Certified Badass™ in all the unhallowed halls of Spooky High?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>...Well, fuck, <em>no</em>, you didn't think it'd be easy at <em>all</em>, but holy shit - this already just for a measly +2 BOLDNESS?</p>
  <p>Is this crazy sonovabitch for real?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>...I mean, given his reputation?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You wouldn't be shocked if this is him being a total fucking sweetheart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You <em>try</em> to match his smile as he brandishes the curiously and <em>totally not at all meaningfully</em> gun-shaped "Instant Radness Enhancer flask" in the air beside his face, but the key word is "try". His is jagged, not just when it comes to his teeth but... god, it <em>itself</em> is jagged. It's so damn <em>pointy</em> - he's got that way about him where everything about him looks like it's got the power to stab a dude entirely on its own, and it will <em>like</em> it once it does, right down to his grin and his golden glare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, you?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>...Well, you're a friggin' satyr; what would <em>you</em> do with pointy teeth?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And rrrrrrelatedly, you can feel a bleat coming on in your throat and sweat a-runnin' down the sides of your temples at the thought that you are <em>seriously</em> past the point of punking out now; even if you wanted to, he'd probably, like... kick your ass right here in the middle of the cafeteria for even <em>thinking</em> about it. And unlike him, you weren't raised by literal fucking warlords, so...</p>
  <p>...that'd probably have the exact opposite effect of the desired outcome on your stats.</p>
  <p>After much effort and, for that matter, much smile-wobbling, however, you find that you're able to repress the <em>bleaties</em> into a... very <em>distinctly sticky</em> lump that you swallow with a gulp. You pretend not to suspect it might be audible and, hot damn hallelujah, sometimes good things happen to good monsters after all, he don't got a thing to say about it!</p>
  <p>He simply leans across the table to you, looking unwaveringly stoked; figuring you gotta... get in position, too, you grip the edge of the table and start at least looking like you're a hundred percent ready to get into position, waggling your haunches in your seat as your tail flippy-flips in the air behind you like some kind of automated cat toy.</p>
  <p>Aaaaaaas for Damien!</p>
  <p>He plops an elbow onto the table's surface, himself. Turns the barrel of the gun - 'scuse, the <em>mouth of the flask</em>, you guess - straight into the air. His eyes slip half-lidded, and yours stretch wider; you try to steal a sideways glance back the way you came in a bid for backup, just in case...!</p>
  <p>Which, I mean, you'd be unlikely to get, even if you did need it, for whatever reason - that across a mess hall where three impromptu food fights, at least one eldritch summoning, two skeleton war reenactment flash mobs, and a drug deal gone south are liable to be happening all at once at any given lunch period, no one can hear you scream.</p>
  <p>But fortunately for you, it seems that that look doesn't mean that Damien's up to no good! (By his usual standards, anyways.)</p>
  <p>He laughs, sure, but it sounds, like... <em>bright...?</em></p>
  <p>Normal?? Was that a <em>just-chilling-with-a-schoolmate</em> laugh???</p>
  <p>Your heart flutters, first with that sting of panic that comes from teetering balance, and then again with that <em>fairly</em> more-grounded <em>swell</em> you get when you're sliding onto home plate when his tone comes in tart-yet-light. Casual-like.</p>
  <p>"Hey," he says. "...Don't get the wrong idea, a'ight?" With his free hand, he jabs a point at you. "As a general rule, everyone's a fuckin' <em>square</em> until proven otherwise."</p>
  <p>His smile stretches wider, teeth showing longer. Pointier. His tail lashes in repeating reversing S-curves in the air behind him.</p>
  <p>"...But I guess you could be a fuckton squarer than coming to me for lessons in ramping up your anti-redeeming qualities!" He shakes that <em>point</em>, turning it into a fingergun. "I may not know dick about you besides the part where Scott vouches for you, Kuwata, but I guess I can be all gracious or whatever and give a monster some points for knowing what they want and <em>going</em> for it...!"</p>
  <p>...Wait a second, what was that earlier about having any ideation whatsoever of punking out? Nothing. <em>Absolutely nothing.</em> He is absolutely <em>right</em>. You <em>do</em> know what you want!</p>
  <p>
    <em>Right!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Just like that, feeling like you are keepin' up with that <em>hype grin</em> of his feels like it's coming easy; you laugh in spite of yourself, scratch the back of your head and manage to shake out a "Yeah...?"</p>
  <p>One corner of his mouth twists and he narrows his eyes. "Dude, I just said, don't get the wrong idea."</p>
  <p>In kind, one corner of yours promptly gives a wincing tug, but <em>hahaaaa, fuck; you are not deflated</em>. You just got a compliment from the most +BOLD guy in school (or at least... <em>basically</em> a compliment!); you're sliding right home, all right!</p>
  <p>"Just tell me when you wanna get this over with and let me give you the goddamn shot."</p>
  <p>
    <em>You're sliding <strong>right</strong> home.</em>
  </p>
  <p>You jump a little in your seat with an "<em>mm!</em>", nails rapping against the tabletop; when your head catches back up with you, you nod it, weight of your horns maybe throwing the motion a <em>teensy</em> bit off-kilter. Your voice cracks a mite as you stammer in, "Y-yeah, man! -- Bring it on!", but y'know what? You don't even mind at this point.</p>
  <p>...In fact, you've kind of forgotten exactly what the two of you have been talking about!</p>
  <p>When he waves you in, tip of his tongue swiping over freshly-flashed fangs, you lean to follow the motion, blank-faced with eyes receptively widened under one brow arched in... likewise receptive curiosity!</p>
  <p>"No turning back now, noob!" he says, before his voice sizzles lower-and-longer-and-flatter. "Just say 'aah'..."</p>
  <p>You do so - a little bit o' the sound leaking out as you do so, quickly trying to reassemble the pieces of the picture that you're in here. What was he gonna give you a shot of, again? This <em>is</em> what you wanted, right? What the hell is an "Instant Radness Inhancer flash", anyway?! It's not that you don't buy that what the two of you are doing here's gonna give you a +BOLDNESS boost, but why does it have to involve something that looks so very gun-y?!</p>
  <p>...Your mind freezes for a second.</p>
  <p>Still teetering just barely still on the point where you feel relatively okay with things enough to risk some of whatever arbitrary street cred you've gained with Damien in the past, like, three minutes on just making sure, your eyes flick up to meet his; you try to tell him "wait", but ah-oops, kinda hard to do that with the barrel of a gun-shaped object in your mouth keeping your tongue down, and -</p>
  <p>He pulls the trigger.</p>
  <p>A loud noise pops, and with it your heart leaps up and your mind shoots, too, on up into the peak of a flare of pain and you squeeze your eyes shut at the light and the noise and one hot panicked thought that, um...</p>
  <p>...maybe you <em>shouldn't</em> have trusted the guy who's burned down convents for fun...?</p>
  <p>...It's kinda shocking that the thought isn't more acute, but on the other hand, it... isn't.</p>
  <p>At all.</p>
  <p>It could be your life flashing before your eyes or something, but... you are dully aware that this probably isn't even the weirdest thing you've done for the Vine. I mean -- the stats. Remember the time in freshman year when you prayed to about five different dark lords that "monkey see, monkey do" would give you the skill you needed to justify volunteering as Mondo's second in that Night Rider motorcycle relay race beyond "there'll be girls watching"? Or the time that you tried to cap off your athletics showcase by batting a jury-rigged Pokemon ball into the freakin' moon? And I mean, that <em>worked</em>, but <em>wow</em> did the local werecreatures and merpeople give you <em>so many looks that week</em> before something goddamn weirder inevitably happened!</p>
  <p>When will you ever learn...?</p>
  <p>...I mean. Probably never.</p>
  <p>One 'cause... if you do say so yourself? A good amount of the time, you actually have pretty good instincts when it comes to upping your stats, at least in theory - especially when it comes to +CHARM and, <em>yes indeedy</em>, +BOLDNESS. You've got a pretty good head on your shoulders for the right places to be, and when; the right items to buy; the right people to talk to. So, like... trusting Damien did at least have a chance of turning out just the way you wanted!</p>
  <p>It just. Well.</p>
  <p>...You know. Also had a chance of maybe being a little much. That is where you tend to falter, after all - having exactly the right opportunities and chasin' those automatic stat boosts... only to tank things and throw 'em off by overshooting exactly what you're equipped to do all the way through, or exactly what you need.</p>
  <p>...Heh, speaking of overshooting. Two, you're not exactly ever going to learn, either, if, y'know, you're fuckin' dead.</p>
  <p>Three, though... look.</p>
  <p>The Monster Prom is coming up again, just as it always does, each and every year - but this time... oh.</p>
  <p>This time.</p>
  <p>...The day that the announcement of the date was given - the very same day - Sayaka Maizono sat at your table during this period. And talked to you, in specific! Like... you don't even think you were coming off as too thirsty, or anything! That means that she <em>wanted</em> to! Ibuki and Kaede were <em>right in their usual spot!</em> She <em>could</em> have joined them! But <em>nope!</em> There the school's most beautiful yuki-onna went, gliding right on up over to where <em>you</em> were just chillin' with Yasuhiro, and chatting up <em>you</em> in specific.</p>
  <p>
    <em>That's gotta mean something!</em>
  </p>
  <p>What were you supposed to do, like... <em>not</em> go big or go home, <em>rackin' up them points</em> for a night that, if you play your cards right, could make for <em>exactly</em> the stuff that any bright-eyed, bushy-tailed young billy like yourself's dreams are made of?</p>
  <p>...Or I guess it's not a "could make" anymore so much as a "could have made".</p>
  <p>Because the chance you took, on this particular lunch period, happened to take the form of letting Damien LaVey, literal hellspawn, shoot you in the head.</p>
  <p>...Or <em>is</em> that what you did...?</p>
  <p>Boy, that moment seemed <em>infinite</em>, but as it starts to fade out along with the noise in your head, keeping your ears <em>pinned</em> back to your head not doing anything for the ringing they're filled with just as much out sheer <em>alarm</em> as... still reeling from actual loudness...</p>
  <p>Well, first of all, it occurs to you that you at least figure you'd know it if you were dead by now...!</p>
  <p>...As your eyes open and the ring starts to take its turn fading out, now, to typical cafeteria chatter and music coming together from various corners to generally clash in the air, what was going on here in the first place starts to clear in your mind.</p>
  <p>Damien pulls the... yeah who are we kidding it was totally a gun - anyway, he's pulling it from your mouth and laying it on the table. Experimentally, you feel the space that's been freed back up with your tongue, wincing.</p>
  <p>He turns sideways in his seat, kickin' up his shoes on the empty chair next to him, reaching into his bag.</p>
  <p>"Bam, aaaaaaand <em>bam</em>."</p>
  <p>He lifts a little black box - emblazoned, naturally, with gold-and-red inlays in patterns of skulls and... you <em>guess</em> that's fire - up into the air and winks before he sets it down beside the gun.</p>
  <p>And your eyebrows lift. You lean back in; pick it up, holding it up to the plain-o off-yellow lights way up above.</p>
  <p>You already feel cooler and bolder just looking the box. An <em>aura</em> just comes off of it, y'know - in hot dark waves...!</p>
  <p>And that's to say nothing of when you flip the top open...!</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>Your hoofsteps come... not heavier than you swore they did when they left, but certainly much more decisive - landing with direct, clacking strikes on the linoleum - as you head back to the side of the cafeteria you left your buddies on.</p>
  <p>Your ears flick and bat and turn in the air as you scan one way, then the other, smirking. Just asking everybody if they notice anything different about you, while... I mean, they probably don't. Not yet. Just as fun to savor in those moments where <em>you know something nobody else knows</em>, though!</p>
  <p>Looks like a few people have already taken off, but for the most part, everyone's more or less where you left them!</p>
  <p>There's Hifumi a couple of tables away, Chiaki on one of his sides and that Zoe girl on the other; with a big mouth-open-wide smile and all her eyes freakin' enormous, Zoe taps something on a piece of paper with a tentacle, and Hifumi leans in only to push back gasping and feeling at the water dish on the top of his head (you can't tell from over here whether he actually spilled anything) - all the while, Chiaki sits with her head hanging and her body rocking in a cloud of that... dream-fog of hers.</p>
  <p>You go scanning the other way and <em>jump!</em> a bit at noticing the back of Scott's head and the guy's wagging tail, lowering your stance and lengthening your steps - nice and <em>sneeeeeeaky...!</em> - so as to not let your swag pull his attention away from the trays of food he's hunkered over with the rest of the football wolves and onto you. He's a nice fella and all, buuuuuuuut you're not exactly in the zone to be talked to about sports right now! If Kiyotaka was here, hey, you'd just figure out a way to get 'em to keep each other busy, like you've been known to do on other times you're On Some Bullshit and don't want to be slowed down, but he's not, so. Yeah.</p>
  <p>(You're probably gonna have to thank him later, though - for the whole "making sure you were able to get a few minutes of Damien's time" thing.)</p>
  <p>Finally, your eyes fall on where you left Mondo and Chihiro.</p>
  <p>And your eyes light right up, ears flicking upward!</p>
  <p>You forget all about Scott right away; no, you go strutting. They turn right away, with the two very different kinds of questioning faces that a minotaur and a leprechaun are capable of wearing! Chihiro scooches aside, lips thinned and with his hand invitingly laid by your spot; "What the hell took you?" Mondo asks, a <em>casual</em> kinda...gruff.</p>
  <p>Before you sit, you can't keep your tail from dusting aforementioned spot for just that much extra panache. You rrrrrub your hands together, sheer joy shakin' away in your chest...!</p>
  <p>"Check this out, bros...!"</p>
  <p>Maybe you're trying to emulate Damien and maybe it's just a matter of echoing something you happened to hear only minutes ago, but you utter a "bam" before you cross your arms behind your head, kick and cross your legs under the table, and stick out your tongue.</p>
  <p>You wink as Mondo and Chihiro both scramble till they're each practically half on the table, themselves. They <em>gawp</em> at the interior of your mouth; Mondo gives a toss of his head and a battering huff, nostrils flailing; a <em>gaaaaasp...!</em> grows in Chihiro's face as he pulls back, a hand raising <em>bit by bit</em> to shield it...!</p>
  <p>Both their faces are, ever-so-subtly, bathed in neon red light.</p>
  <p>Mondo's face screws up, one eye squinting. " -- The hell even is that...?"</p>
  <p>You feel another bleat coming on - this one dancing up from your throat! One of your hooves bounces little kicks in the air - you know your buddies must certainly feel it, too: that palpable, hot-on-the-skin and prickling miasma of badassitude you'd felt rippling twice as hard as it had through the box as you got that first good look yourself at that little tarnished-silver stud and the <em>encircled blood-red pentagram</em> on it that glowed in waves and veins...!</p>
  <p>You scoff a laugh through your teeth; say maybe just a little too loud, "...Seriously, Mondo? You forget what a tongue piercing is, my guy?!"</p>
  <p>He huffs again, and one of his big meaty hands thumps lightly onto the table; you duck your head a little, brow pinched and smile twisting, as a quick little apology. "I mean, where'd you get that one from? Hell?"</p>
  <p>From a pinch to an upward flit. Your mouth drops open a tiny bit, before you nod. " -- I uhh... yeah! I mean... basically? That's where these things come from, right? 'S supposed to be a Goatsong Studmaker Stud - helps you make sure you've got keeping up your +BOLDNESS stat in the bag."</p>
  <p>Aaaaaaand a familiar-yet-unexpected voice comes in, singsonging, "Diiiiiiiid somebody say <em>'Studmaker'...?</em>"</p>
  <p>You, Chihiro, and Mondo look to the unoccupied "corner" of the table, and, all three of you <em>jumping</em>, find that it is now occupied by Polly Geist!</p>
  <p>How long has she been there, just, like -- invisible?!</p>
  <p>She has one cheek leaned against the heel of her palm, Juliet-style; she inclines her head toward you, giving a wink under her raised sunglasses. "You guys know I got plenty of experience when it comes to <em>le jewelry of the oral variety</em>, right?"</p>
  <p><em>Le zhew-ell-REE</em>, she said.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Of the oral vah-ri-eh-TEE.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Yeahhhhhh</em>, her having shown up for that sounds about right!</p>
  <p>But wait --</p>
  <p>"Hit me up if you ever need to... y'know... grind your own skill tree, boo...!"</p>
  <p>-- Oh.</p>
  <p>Yup.</p>
  <p>Of course she was going there. You can already feel your face taking on a <em>nice, even burn</em> and your guts feeling like they're made out of... flopping fish, or something.</p>
  <p>For the third time, in this <em>one lunch period</em>, you bleat, softly, but...!</p>
  <p>You are unable to stop smiling!</p>
  <p>Indeed - your gamble is already proving to be a success! You're... getting a particular degree of attention that you weren't quite getting before! Just imagine what it'll be like when this puppy has more time to work its <em>literal, actual magic!!</em></p>
  <p>But!</p>
  <p>
    <em>But!!</em>
  </p>
  <p>You're a man on a mission, and if you weren't in it for the long haul, you wouldn't have even come this far! (Yes, you would have. Or at least tried. But, y'know, not the point.)</p>
  <p>You throw one last look out into the nearby tables, scanning near-frantically from side to side...!</p>
  <p>Partly because you don't exactly need Polly freakin' Geist nor your friends to see you blushing, but also partly because you need to make one more much more important status check...!</p>
  <p>...Aaaaaaand...</p>
  <p>...there she is.</p>
  <p>The yuki-onna with the big blue eyes and the shiny black hair, flanked by a... more-or-less equally-familiar vampire and selkie. Those two are... playfully fighting over something behind her (probably a keyboard or something like that, you shruggeth and guess), the former laughing openly and the latter laughing abashedly.</p>
  <p>Sayaka is laughing, too - somewhere in between, but... at something entirely different, judging by the way she's looking right at you with bright-yet-soft eyes, a hand lightly over her mouth for what you... assume is a little bonus politeness, if abashedly, your mouth wobbling with the thought even as you can't help but not feel intimidated out of smiling back...!</p>
  <p>Awwwwww, look at you, charmer-boy, making the girls laugh...!</p>
  <p>And a charming fellow gets, of course, +1 CHARM in addition to that other stat bonus getting doubled to +4 BOLDNESS, courtesy of your snazzy new demon accessory...!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>